


Getting To Know You

by Roseus



Series: Pinch Hitters [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseus/pseuds/Roseus
Summary: Pinch Hitters s1e2 "Getting To Know You": While assisting Mike on a David-and-Goliath unionization case, new hire Bernice finds threats closer to home than expected.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Pinch Hitters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> No promises I'll actually write more of these but also no promises that I won't. (Gabriel Macht voice) Previously, on Pinch Hitters. Harvey and Mike reappeared on the NYC law scene with a new, 'last chance' law firm. Recent graduate Bernice Samson was hired by Specter Ross but not before spilling coffee on senior partner Martha Aoki. But with Bernice's advice, fellow associate Reese was able to net a win that could help start the firm's rise to power.

ext. manhattan street, day

BERNICE strides purposefully through the crowd.

int. tower elevator, day

Bernice brushes off her jacket. On the next floor, three HARVARD DICKS (20-30) enter, taking up a lot of space. Bernice squares up.

HD 1  
And I told him there was nothing we can do, but like, hypothetically,

Harvard Dick 3 laughs.

hd 2  
Hypothetically.

HD 1  
If someone had two patents...

They get off at a lower floor. Bernice smiles.

int. specter ross lobby, day

Bernice walks confidently into the space.

Until Candice steps in front of her.

candice  
Bernice! Mike wants you to meet him here.

Candice hands her a slip of paper.

int. tower elevator, day

Bernice rides back down.

ext. harbor, day

Bernice turns a corner to reveal the destination is an entire yacht.

bernice  
You've gotta be kidding me.

Mike pops up over the bow, walking down the gang plank.

mike  
You made it! What do you think?

bernice  
Who are you?

title- "Gold on the ceiling" by The Black Keys

ext. yacht deck, day

It's a mid sized (20 odd people) party. String lights, hors d'overs, the whole nine yards. Bernice is chatting up a fellow guest, EMILIA VARGAS (28).

bernice  
So what do you do?

emilia  
Here? I'm not a programmer or anything, I just keep people in line. What about you?

bernice  
I'm a lawyer.

emilia  
Ooo. My brother's a lawyer downtown, he talks about firm stuff all the time.

bernice  
Really, I work downtown too.

emilia  
Where?

bernice  
Specter Ross.

emilia  
Never heard of it.

mike (o.s.)  
Bernice!

bernice  
(to Emilia)  
Sorry.

She walks over to Mike, who's standing with LISA DUNWIT (37), a woman professional but ragged around the edges. Mike speaks with strange emphasis.

mike  
Bernice, this is Lisa Dunwit, a family friend. She's having trouble organizing her family reunion and she thought we could help her out. But the family tree is really confusing, so ask me about it afterwards.

lisa  
Hi, nice to meet you.

They shake hands.

mike  
You were saying.

lisa  
Well, the rsvp rate is looking pretty good. We've got all the really close family for sure.

mike  
How many people do you think are coming?

lisa  
thirty to forty, which is definitely a majority.

mike  
You're doing a great job. What's the problem?

lisa  
Well, grandpa has decided to invite the in-laws to try and make us call it off.

mike  
Well that sucks. Sounds like you need some unexpected guests of your own.

lisa  
That's exactly it.

mike  
Lucky for you my pecan pie recipe is a crowd favorite.

Bernice looks between them, baffled.

ext. harbor, day

They walk and talk.

bernice  
What was that?

mike  
The annual team bonding party for Ciruela International Software Development.

bernice  
Kinda small for international.

mike  
Oh it has tons of people. They just don't actually like the place.

bernice  
I'm sensing a calling for us.

mike  
We've been tapped by certain employees to help with certain collective actions. Now normally, writing bylaws would bore me to death, but what Lisa just told us is that Ciruela has brought on legal counsel to break up the unionization effort. And that's more us.

bernice  
'In-laws'... for a second there I thought I accidentally joined the mob.

int. Harvey's office, day

Harvey's reading at his desk. A knock at the door, then Mike enters before any response.

harvey  
Since when do you knock?

mike  
Yeah I thought I'd try it but it was just weird.

harvey  
Not that you need an excuse to show your pretty face around here, but what've you got for me?

Mike takes a seat across from Harvey.

mike  
I think the unionization gig might be worth it after all. The company's just brought on some major counsel to try and scare off the worker-activists.

harvey  
Strike breakers. Let me guess... Keller Fosten?

mike  
Got it in one.

harvey  
That would be a pretty big fish.

mike  
If we can sink them it'll be some major credit to our name.

harvey  
If. Who are you planning on working with?

Mike shrugs.

mike  
Bernice.

harvey  
You sure? I can step in, if you like.

mike  
(catching him out)  
What?

harvey  
I miss working with you.

mike  
We're here like every day.

harvey  
You know what I mean.

mike  
Someone feeling a little frustrated?

harvey  
Why do I even try.

mike  
Because you loooove me.

Harvey rolls his eyes.

mike  
Of course I want to work a case with you, but try convincing the powers that be.

Harvey grimaces.

int. bullpen, day

Bernice is texting Emilia. On screen- 'you get much free time?' 'not a lot lmao. but I'll make something work' 'we should catch lunch sometime :)'

reese  
Who ya texting?

Bernice startles.

bernice  
Just someone.

reese  
Descriptive.

Mike walks by them.

mike  
Hey Reese, do you mind giving Bernice a tour of the competition?

reese  
Sweet. Back in an hour.

mike  
Take two, get yourself a nice lunch or something.

reese  
(to Bernice)  
That does not bode well for the near future. You got a coat?

She collects it.

bernice  
Where are we going?

reese  
Shark street.

ext. manhattan street, day

Reese and Bernice wade through the midday crowd. Reese is leading.

reese  
Almost every major player in NYC law is on this street.

bernice  
We're not.

reese  
That we aren't. Yet. Make no mistake, I am already planning how to make moving my office not a major pain in the ass.

bernice  
Oh I like that. So this is going to be ours.

reese  
Everything the light touches, simba... but that's not why we're here. We're here so you can learn who we have to dethrone to get there.

Bernice smiles. Reese points to a skyscraper.

reese  
There, for starters. Floors thirty two through thirty six are Wess Heller & Comfort, who I'm sure you remember. Your buddy works there, right?

Bernice cringes.

reese  
Way up there is Barclay, a full-service behemoth. Under it are Singh and Gray, and MMG, medical malpractice and business transactional respectively. There's an ecosystem, see, that building is stacked perfectly by threat level.

bernice  
Or bounty size.

reese  
'atta girl.

bernice  
What's that one?

reese  
Anderson Reed Sims in the middle and Keller Fosten up top. Both corporate, both big.

bernice  
That's the one Mike says we're up against for the union negotiations.

reese  
Keller Fosten? No wonder the long lunch. This is going to be an ugly week.

bernice  
How bad can they be?

reese  
Pretty nasty. They've got a pedigree in suppressing collective action.

bernice  
And that's what we're missing. Pedigree.

reese  
Well,

Reese stops and turns to face the familiar glass face of Litt Wheeler Williams Bennett.

reese  
I wouldn't say that. May I introduce Litt Wheeler Williams Bennett. You can call them LW2B.

bernice  
I’ve heard that name before. That woman who gave us the Para Tea case was from there. Donna something.

reese  
That's what you know them from?

bernice  
What, who are they?

reese  
The biggest baddest law firm in Manhattan. And our sugar daddy.

bernice  
Holy shit. Why are they giving us cases?

reese  
The ties run deep. It's a symbiotic relationship. We take cases that they would lose, so they don’t tarnish their record. In return, they keep the vultures away. No practice will make a move on us while we have LW2B on the line.

BERNICE  
Cool.

EMILIA (O.S.)

Bernice  
Bernice turns to find Emilia.

BERNICE  
Emilia?

EMILIA  
I can’t believe we ran into each other like this, do you work around here?

BERNICE  
No. Not yet. Just lucky, I guess.

Reading the room, Reese speaks up.

REESE  
Okay, how bout we take that lunch now and I’ll meet you back here in an hour?

He claps her on the shoulder.

BERNICE  
Sure, see you then.

INT. RESTAURANT, DAY

Bernice and Emilia are seated across a two top at a chic place for lighter fare.

emilia  
So where'd you go to law school?

bernice  
(hesitates)  
City University.

emilia  
Oh my god! my brother went there.

bernice  
Really?

emilia  
Yeah, I mean, we do live in the city. It's pretty normal.

bernice  
You have no idea how good that is to hear. I've been employed for literally two weeks, but...

She shakes her head.

emilia  
But what?

bernice  
I really, really don't know what I've gotten myself into. For every one of me there's twenty Harvard club white boys named Hunter. And I know who I am and what I'm worth, but it's like...

emilia  
Like?

bernice  
You ever think something's too good to be true?

emilia  
All the time. But hey, you've gotta take what you can get and run.

int. bullpen, day

Harvey is loitering. Candice enters with a stack of papers, and he cuts her off.

harvey  
Candice.

candice  
Harvey.

harvey  
How's your family?

candice  
Don't bullshit me, sweetie.

harvey  
I'm calling in that favor from the coffee-

Candice cuts him off.

candice  
Zzzit! alright, let's hear it.

harvey  
I'm tagging in on the Ciruela account.

candice  
Denied.

harvey  
They're bringing on Keller Fosten, we need to be at full fighting strength.

candice  
No. You have been stopped. It may not be an official by-law but the by-by-laws clearly state, and I quote, 'Mike and Harvey shall not work together on any case except in case of absolute apocalyptic failure or ultimate bragging rights at stake.'

harvey  
This will be 'ultimate bragging rights', if we come at them full force. Keller Fosten is a top tier firm-

candice  
No! Do you have any idea the complaints I would get?

harvey  
Only from Martha.

candice  
Especially because they're from Martha!

Martha passes through.

martha  
I have a stake in keeping this place open, sue me. You'll lose.

She exits.

harvey  
You're all being paranoid. What's the worst that could happen?

candice  
Well if past record is anything to go by,

Bernice enters.

candice  
You could end up committing multiple felonies! Again!

Bernice promptly exits.

harvey  
PSL had a lot of baggage.

candice  
Don't even get me started on Forsythe's firm.

harvey  
But this is our job, and we're better than good at it, we're the best. I know you know that because otherwise you wouldn't bother being here. So have a little faith in us, as legal professionals.

Mike enters with a Tupperware.

mike  
Babe, check it out, I stole a bunch of shrimp from the yacht party. You want some?

Candice makes scalding eye contact with Harvey.

int. specter ross conference room, day

Mike and Bernice are seated side by side across from Lisa and other organizers.

mike  
So, negotiating as a union.

He clicks his pen.

mike  
Once your company recognizes you as one, which they will be required to once you have your union cards, they will also be required to negotiate with you 'in good faith.' That said, don't expect a fruit basket.

lisa  
All we want is fair pay and some kind of safeguard against crunch hours.

bernice  
What are crunch hours?

lisa  
Software development is very deadline driven. If we're behind on some milestone and a deadline's coming up...

Organizer 1  
You sleep in the office that night. Or week.

lisa  
A little over time is one thing. But I've gone weeks without seeing my husband. Months working 70 or 80 hours a week. And since we're salaried it all goes unpaid.

Mike's face- there's a storm brewing...

lisa  
But hey, we make our deadlines.

mike  
And you'll make them a lot easier when your management starts extending them to such as affords a humane working environment.

lisa  
How?

mike  
You can collect overtime on salary.

bernice  
Wait a minute, we could even sue for back pay.

mike  
No, as long as they're earning above 913 dollars a week, that's 47 thousand 476 a year, they are exempt from compulsory overtime. But that's just compulsory. We can put an overtime clause in our Collective Bargaining Agreement with Ciruela.

Organizer 1  
That would be great, but they'll never agree to it.

mike  
It's a negotiation, anything's on the table. Who walks away with what is just a matter of power. And at the end of the day, you're literally all the power Ciruela has. Don't count yourselves out.

Organizer 1  
I mean hey, what've we got to lose?

lisa  
Damn right. We'll call it here for today folks.

She shakes hands with Mike across the table.

mike  
Bernice will handle the first draft of negotiations, so I'll put you in contact.

lisa  
Thank you.

The union organizers clear out.

bernice  
How are we getting overtime out from under Keller Fosten?

mike  
Not clear yet.

bernice  
So you've just set our hurdle twice as high on a jump we shouldn't even be taking.

mike  
No. I'm getting these people what they deserve, by whatever means necessary. If the rule was the biggest firm wins, we'd lose every time. But it's not that simple- we don't just show up, play our hand and leave. It's like something my husband said to me once: what are your choices when someone puts a gun to your head? You take the gun, or you pull out a bigger one. Or, you call their bluff. Or you do any one of a hundred and forty six other things.

bernice  
That's oddly specific.

mike  
I have a pretty good memory.

bernice  
You still haven't told me how we're going to win this.

mike  
You still haven't drafted the first collective agreement proposal.

He slides her a thick file.

mike  
Don't forget to include functional toilets in the requirements!

int. martha's office, day

Martha is at her desk. She makes a call and leaves the phone face down on her desk. After a moment, Reese enters.

reese  
What's up, boss?

martha  
Where were you this morning?

reese  
Mike had me show Bernice around the neighborhood.

martha  
Mike?

reese  
Yes ma'am.

martha  
It was Mike and not Harvey?

reese  
I'm sure Harvey will do something worth chewing out sooner rather than later. Don't worry.

martha  
Do you know Shakespeare, Reese?

reese  
To quote Hamlet act three scene three line 57, no.

martha  
Well Juliet, my fingers itch. Having to share an associate is barbaric. Let alone with that anthropomorphized pufferfish.

reese  
Nice as it is to feel wanted, what do you have against Harvey? He's a fine guy.

martha  
Someone has to be his mother in law.

INT. RESTAURANT, DAY

Mike and Harvey are seated for a date-night dinner.

harvey  
Hello, husband.

mike  
Hello.

harvey  
Thank you for joining me on this totally unrelated to work dinner.

mike  
Of course. I'm always thrilled to have a nice, shop-talk free evening out with my husband.

harvey  
I completely agree.

mike  
I don't even see you as a lawyer right now. Just a man.

harvey  
So how're you planning on taking Keller-Fosten down a peg?

mike  
Just, regular straightforward contract negotiations. We're big kids, we can talk them in circles. Nothing ostentatious, just, score some solid perks.

Harvey raises an eyebrow.

harvey  
What kind of perks?

mike  
Just... overtime in addition to salary.

harvey  
Overtime? Mike, these people barely get vacation.

mike  
And I'm working on that too- hey, are you really going to tell me I'm thinking too big? You?

harvey  
You're not thinking too big, you're caring too big, which is disgusting by the way.

mike  
But also somehow attractive, which you can't deny, because you married me.

harvey  
No comment. The point remains- how are you going to do it?

mike  
I don't know yet, I was hoping New York's greatest closer might have some tips.

Harvey rolls his eyes fondly.

harvey  
If I ever taught you anything, you know negotiations are about power. Not who has it, but who appears to. Right now Keller Fosten thinks we're just another infant firm trying to make it in the big city that will probably fall apart before the end of the next financial quarter. But there's plenty of ways you can spin being underestimated.

mike  
We'll find every last one of them before we're done. What if I give them a good shock right before negotiations? Flash the old Pearson Hardman cred, then they won't know who they're dealing with.

harvey  
It's a start. And if you're still refusing to call LWWB by their current name-

mike  
It's four names long and two of them are w's, come on.

harvey  
At least use one with my name in it.

ext. park, day

Emilia and Bernice are on a walk. Bernice is in casual clothing.

bernice  
Kevin Bernard, seventh grade winter ball. He got a friend to ask me, mind you, so he was already on thin ice. And I show up at the gate all dolled up and he says, 'I like you better in jeans.' I pushed him into a fountain.

Emilia laughs.

emilia  
Well if we're going for worst of the worst, Jess from my freshman orientation. She took me to see her get her rib tattoo, threw up from the pain, and still tried to kiss me after.

bernice  
That's disgusting!

emilia  
She rinsed and spit or whatever, but yeah.

bernice  
Well you've got me beat.

Emilia giggles, which turns into a wince.

bernice  
You alright?

emilia  
Do you have any ibuprofen on you? I think I've got a migraine coming on.

bernice  
Sure.

She retrieves a travel size pill container from her bag and hands Emilia two.

emilia  
Sorry.

bernice  
Don't apologize.

emilia  
No, I don't want to ruin a really nice date.

bernice  
Hey, it's nobody's fault.

emilia  
It feels like it. If it weren't for my shitty job-

She stops dead.

bernice  
What about your shitty job?

emilia  
I really shouldn't be talking to a company lawyer about this.

bernice  
What if I told you I'm not a company lawyer?

emilia  
What?

bernice  
I represent a group of labor organizers working inside Ciruela.

emilia  
Oh my god.

bernice  
Exactly how shitty do you think your job is?

emilia  
The worst. I don't get paid jack, I work 70 hours a week, the break room fridge is always broken...

bernice  
Would you be interested in, say, unionizing?

emilia  
Hell yeah I would!

bernice  
Say less. The woman you want is Lisa Dunwit.

emilia  
Thank you. You're so... good.

bernice  
I'm learning. Every day. From everyone I meet.

They share a moment.

bernice  
Can I kiss you?

emilia  
Yeah.

They kiss. Emilia laughs.

emilia  
How did you get on the company boat?

bernice  
I walked.

int. mike's office, day

Mike and Reese are hanging around, filling out forms.

mike  
Martha can complain all she likes, but we're not hiring two new associates back to back like that.

reese  
Fine by me. I'm not looking forward to looking forward to being their tug-o-war rope.

mike  
You already are their tug-o-war rope.

reese  
Nah, think it through, boss. If we get a new associate, they have to decide who gets to keep me. Or worse, what if neither of them want me.

mike  
Don't be dramatic.

Bernice enters, though neither notice.

reese  
It could happen. I went to jail.

mike  
You went to holding.

reese  
I'm a criminal. I have a record.

mike  
I was sentenced to three years in federal prison, I don't think it's an issue.

reese  
Show off.

Bernice clears her throat.

reese  
Oh, hey Bernice.

bernice  
Hm. Well. I don't think there's a good way to ask this but are we-

A knock at the door. Mike motions to Bernice- 'one moment.'

mike  
Come in.

Candace enters with Lisa, who is distraught.

lisa  
I just got fired.

int. specter ross conference room, day

Mike and Bernice sit across from Lisa.

mike  
What happened?

lisa  
I have no idea. They just pulled me aside out of nowhere and said I wasn't keeping up. Which is bullshit, by the way.

bernice  
Was there any truth at all to it?

mike  
Bernice.

bernice  
We need to know if they had any legal excuse to terminate before we can act.

lisa  
My project was lagging because I've been splitting my time between working on that and working on unionization. But it's not at a level they would have ever fired someone for before.

bernice  
Well, yeah, we all know what's going on here.

mike  
Terminating an employee for union organizing, or even intending to, is illegal under the National Labor Relations Act. So with your consent, what we're going to do next is open a wrongful termination suit against them.

Bernice looks at him strangely.

mike  
We may not be able to get your job back, but we can seek punitive damages so you can stay above water between jobs, and protect your fellow organizers by taking action before this happens again.

lisa  
It sounds like the right thing to do.

int. specter ross Hall, day

Bernice stops Mike.

bernice  
Why are you opening the wrongful termination suit?

mike  
Because they terminated wrongfully?

bernice  
I thought Keller Fosten was supposed to be the big bad wolf. If they allowed her termination to go through, they have to know it's air tight.

mike  
No such thing.

bernice  
We don't have any evidence!

mike  
That's what the discovery period is for.

bernice  
If we move to sue immediately we're going to look like amateurs.

mike  
Maybe so. But there's plenty of ways to spin being underestimated. If we don't start filing the paperwork now, we won't have a trial date for months. As it is I'm going to have to pull a favor with the EEOC...

He takes out his phone. Bernice covers it with one hand.

bernice  
We could lose.

mike  
Always. What matters is choosing what cases are worth that risk. It's almost never this easy untangling right from wrong. But when you can-

int. gym, day

Harvey and Reese are watching a boxing match.

harvey  
That's when you give 'em hell.

reese  
I don't really get it.

One of the boxers comes to the edge of the ring, Reese hands him some paperwork.

harvey  
Stick to your day job, Dominguez.

Norman (o.s.)  
Is that Harvey Specter?

They turn to face NORMAN (46), evolved form of the standard Harvard Douche.

harvey  
Guilty as charged.

Norman  
Jesus, last I heard you eloped to Seattle!

Harvey grimaces.

harvey  
Yeah, well, couldn't stay away from the circus.

Norman  
Good man. You should really come around the Harvard club, It's the only joint left in this city where the lawyers aren't total pansies.

harvey  
Really.

He checks his phone absently. Four missed calls from Mike.

harvey  
Gonna have to cut you short, Norm, I have a gut feeling that my husband just did something unprecedented in its stupidity.

Norman is shocked.

harvey  
Dominguez.

They exit. As they walk away Harvey makes a rude gesture with an exaggeratedly limp wrist.

int. mike's office, day

Mike is at his desk, Harvey enters.

harvey  
What did you do?

mike  
So we're suing Ciruela,

harvey  
We're what?

mike  
Lisa got fired, what else was I supposed to do?

harvey  
Lisa got fired?

mike  
Reese didn't tell you?

harvey  
No, he's smart, he pawned it off onto you.

mike  
Well I've had a very long, very hard day, so I'm going to explain this once and then I'm clocking out for the day, and you can tell me how stupid it is in the morning.

harvey  
Alright.

mike  
We're suing for wrongful termination under the NLRA. Lisa's already submitted the claim with the EEOC and I called in a favor so we should get right-to-sure approved as fast as possible. The minute that comes in, I'll send Bernice to serve Ciruela this suit.

He hands a folder to Harvey.

harvey  
If their counsel okayed the termination there won't be any evidence.

mike  
That's what Bernice said.

harvey  
First year, new hire Bernice?

mike  
Only like ten people work here, that's not a question.

harvey  
I'm impressed. Still doesn't tell me what you're doing about it.

mike  
Don't hold your breath, it's not the point.

harvey  
What's the point, then?

mike  
After we win this case, we can go into collective negotiations having just destroyed the opposing counsel. Win one wrongful termination suit, and it's over Anakin.

harvey  
We have the high ground. And that's how you get your overtime clause. Not bad.

Mike slaps his desk.

mike  
Done, tapping out, don't even talk to me about it for a minimum of 12 hours.

int. mike & Harvey's bedroom, day

Mike and Harvey are asleep in bed.

harvey  
It's still stupid.

Mike laughs, muffled.

ext. manhattan street, day

Bernice strides towards the building containing Ciruela, lawsuit in hand.

int. ciruela int software, day

Bernice walks up to the front desk.

bernice  
I'm from Specter Ross, I have some paperwork for hand delivery to Richard Segonal.

secretary  
He's in a meeting with his lawyers but they should be out any second. Take a seat, please.

Bernice sits down. Looks around. After a moment the door opens, and out comes GERALD KELLER (58), two SENIOR ASSOCIATES (30's), and Emilia. Bernice stands, stunned, and makes eye contact as they walk by. She storms through the door and drops the file on RICHARD SEGONAL'S (52) desk. He looks up in confusion.

bernice  
You've been served.

int. mike's office, day

Bernice rushes in. Mike is at his desk.

bernice  
I know how Ciruela found out about Lisa Dunwit.

mike  
Perfect.

bernice  
It was my fault.

mike  
What?

bernice  
One of their lawyers, she pretended to be an employee to get close to me. When she complained to me about her fake job... I gave her the name.

mike  
Shit.

bernice  
I know.

mike  
Are you okay?

bernice  
What? I almost broke privilege. Lisa lost her job. The only thing I'm concerned with is grinding Emilia Vargas into the pavement.

mike  
Calm down. It be a real stretch to call a client's name attorney-client privilege. And we can still do our best to fix things for Lisa. I know it doesn't feel like it but this is a good thing. Now we have a name to subpoena.

int. courtroom, day

Mike is on first chair, Bernice on second. Gerald Keller is the defense, with a senior associate on second chair. Emilia is in the audience. On the stand- Richard Segonal.

segonal  
I want to make it clear that I had no knowledge that Ms. Dunwit was working towards collective action. All I knew was that her work was suffering, and in a tight financial quarter like this we can't afford that.

mike  
Again, the question was, was Lisa Dunwit issued any formal warning, on record.

segonal  
...No.

mike  
Although it does make me wonder- what other actions has your company had to take in this 'tight financial quarter' to stay within your margins?

gerald  
Objection, relevance.

mike  
I'd say knowing wether or not this was a one off action is very relevant.

judge  
Objection sustained. Find a more direct line of questioning, mister Ross.

mike  
That's fine for now. No further questions.

int. courthouse, day

Mike and Bernice walk and talk.

mike  
Lying through his teeth.

bernice  
And the judge is a real hardass.

mike  
No, I was fishing and she knew it.

bernice  
Why'd you give up?

mike  
As much fun as it would be to spend the afternoon trying to catch him in a lie his lawyers have probably rehearsed with him twenty times, we have yet to summon our star witness.

bernice  
You really think Emilia is going to be the key to all this.

mike  
I don't know how yet, but I do have a gut feeling. So I'm trying to do the Harvey Specter thing.

bernice  
And what's that?

mike  
Go all in.

Bernice stops.

bernice  
Poker.

mike  
You alright?

bernice  
I think I know how to win this.

int. mike's office, night

Bernice is pacing. Mike watches carefully. Intercut with the courtroom proceedings for Emilia's testimony.

bernice  
We know they know we don't have hard evidence. But only because they think they didn't leave any, and that's enough because they're the best and we're nobody.

mike  
Okay, ouch, but continue.

bernice  
Take me off second chair.

mike  
What?

bernice  
Put in someone else.

In the courtroom, people settle into their places. A very smug Harvey settles into second chair.

bernice  
If Emilia sees I'm no longer an advocate, she'll assume I'm a witness.

Emilia sees Harvey.

judge  
All rise.

In Mike's office, back to Bernice.

bernice  
But why? That puts my word against hers, where we're the weaker firm and all we have to gain is the suggestion that Segonal's counsel knew Lisa was an organizer. Unless-

mike  
Unless we have proof.

bernice  
The only thing easier than doubting the competition is doubting yourself. And if they did miss something, they could have missed anything. Anything that isn't the strict truth-

Emilia is sworn in.

mike  
Could be career ending perjury.

bernice  
It isn't a cure all. She can still claim attorney client privilege for a lot of what we need.

mike  
Leave that to us.

int. courtroom, day

Harvey stands to cross-examine.

harvey  
Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Emilia Vargas, were you aware of Lisa Dunwit's union affiliation?

emilia  
(tense pause)  
Yes.

Gerald rubs his temples.

harvey  
When exactly did you become aware of this?

emilia  
September seventeenth.

harvey  
Two days before Miz Dunwit's termination. Did you see your firm's client, Richard Segonal, in that timeframe?

emilia  
Yes, during that period we were touching bases daily.

harvey  
Did you advise Mister Segonal to terminate Miz Dunwit's employment?

emilia  
(immediate)  
No.

harvey  
While you were aware of Miz Dunwit's affiliation and prior to her termination, in that two day span, did you ever alert Mister Segonal to Miz Dunwit's union ties?

emilia  
I can't answer to the contents of communications with Richard Segonal on the grounds of attorney client privilege.

harvey  
So you can say that you didn't tell him to fire her, but wether or not you told him she was a union organizer is privileged information?

gerald

Objection! Compound, argumentative.

Harvey smirks.

int. courthouse hall

Emilia exits court like a bat out of hell. Bernice is there waiting. 

bernice  
Where's the fire?

emilia  
What did you do?!

Bernice smiles like a sphinx.

emilia  
I know you found something. I don't know where I screwed up but whatever it is don't think you can go in there and testify without getting destroyed.

bernice  
Okay.

emilia  
What?

bernice  
You were our last witness. I'm not testifying.

emilia  
What are you even talking about?

bernice  
You wanna know what we had? Nothing. You wanna know where you screwed up? I'd say the moment you invoked privilege but the truth is you fucked up irrevocably the minute you thought you could use me and get away with it.

emilia  
Really? If you can't anticipate some foul play you don't belong here.

bernice  
I don't belong here. It's no secret. What you all don't seem to get is that I don't belong here like an orca doesn't belong with great whites.

emilia  
I. What?

bernice  
It's. Killer whales are one of the only predators known to kill great white sharks. 

emilia  
How do you know that?

bernice  
I took a semester of marine biology. 

emilia  
Why? Weren't you pre-law?

bernice  
The point is, I don't care if I'm out of place. I'll make this place mine.

emilia  
Well nice sermon Steve Irwin, but it's not over til the fat judge sings. And your firm is still a no name with no power.

Off screen, the gavel bangs.

bernice  
We'll see.

int. courtroom, day

The judge delivers the verdict.

juror  
We find in favor of Lisa Dunwit and against Ciruela International Software Corporation in the amount of thirty-eight thousand dollars. 

Lisa slumps in relief. Gerald Keller glares at Harvey and Mike- Harvey just folds his hands behind his head while Mike smirks. Emilia is thunderstruck. Bernice just smiles. 

int. candice's office, night

A knock at the door. Candice looks up from her paperwork.

candice  
Yes?

Harvey opens the door, leaning on the doorframe.

harvey  
How'd you do it?

candice  
I have no idea what you're talking about Harvey, certainly not if it's about any breaking of the by-bylaws which I know nothing about.

harvey  
You know nothing about the by-bylaws? You wrote half the by-bylaws.

candice  
Not the by-bylaws, breaking the by-bylaws- you're just trying to get me to say by-bylaws a bunch.

harvey  
It's working.

candice  
Because you still think by-bylaws sounds stupid.

harvey  
It's still working.

candice  
I don't feel bad for you anymore. Martha allowed it on one condition: we have to hire a new associate. 

harvey  
Whatever, we're progressing fine.

candice  
Which means you two have to decide who gets Reese.

Harvey's face falls.

harvey  
War it is.

int. ciruela int software, day

Mike and Harvey are seated with some union organizers across from Gerald Keller, Richard Segonal, and some senior associates.

gerald  
This is pretty cutthroat, but we're willing to accept it.

mike  
Alright.

gerald  
Except the overtime clause. These are salaried employees, overtime is a pipe dream.

mike  
Only because as is it would have your client paying for hundreds of hours per employee. 

gerald  
Exactly. It has no place in the business model.

mike  
Well the business model needs to change. The number one thing our clients are demanding is elimination of overworking. If you use this as an incentive to get your administration to schedule more reasonable deadlines and humane hours, this is the least expensive item in that agreement. 

senior associate  
I'm pretty sure functioning bathrooms is cheaper.

mike  
Don't underestimate a plumbing bill.

harvey  
Mister Segonal. What my husband is saying is we're offering you a preventative measure. If this union stays pissed-

Organizer 1  
Which we are.

harvey  
-and has good legal counsel-

mike  
Which they do.

harvey  
Eventually they're going to come after you, and it's going to cost you a lot more than the thirty-eight thousand that schmuck just lost you.

gerald  
Excuse me!

harvey  
But sign this and not only does all of that go away forever, you get the extra feather in your cap of leading the industry changeover away from crunch culture. All wrapped up in a nice humanitarian bow.

gerald  
Richard-

segonal  
We're accepting it.

int. ciruela int software, day

Mike and Harvey exit into the hall. Mike holds up a hand for a high five.

harvey  
I'm not high fiving you.

mike  
C'mon. You know you can't leave me hanging.

Harvey twists Mike's hand to hold it and kisses him.

harvey  
Everyone in the building would hear a high five, it's tacky.

mike  
I find this acceptable.

They turn to walk towards the exit.

harvey  
What do you say we take the rest of the day off, celebrate our victory?

mike  
You're the worst managing partner ever.

int. martha's office, night

Martha is working. A knock at the door. 

martha  
Come in.

Bernice opens the door, hovering beyond the doorframe. 

martha  
Samson. Are you just going to stand there?

Bernice takes a seat.

bernice  
Candice sent me to drop off a message.

martha  
She's a talented schemer, that one. I should have known it would turn on me some day. Go on, what's the pretense?

bernice  
She says Harvey knows and they'll move forward right away.

martha  
Good. Alright, formally introduce yourself, under thirty seconds if you please.

bernice  
What?

Martha makes a 'go on' motion.

bernice  
Uh, Bernice Samson. Nice to meet you...again. I graduated City University and I'm the guardian of my two younger siblings-

martha  
That's enough. I am Martha Aoki, senior partner of Specter Ross, attorney of forty years, and the head of HR prefers it when I play nice with others. Nice to meet you, Bernice Samson.

bernice  
Damn, Candice is good at her job.

martha  
She really, really is. You did still spill coffee on my Chanel jacket.

bernice  
But you don't actually hate me.

martha  
That would be far too much energy to spend on an associate. And Mike told me about your last couple of plays. That's quick thinking. 

bernice  
Thank you.

martha  
But that doesn't mean I like you. I just don't dislike you. 

bernice  
How straightforward of you.

martha  
The truth is not a virtue, miss Samson, it is a weapon. I stay armed.

bernice  
Then can I ask you what this place is really about?

martha  
A bit late for that, isn't it?

bernice  
Sure, but I keep hearing a lot of talk about employees getting arrested.

Martha laughs.

martha  
This place is a mess, is what it is. Don't worry. 

bernice  
My coworkers aren't secretly ex-cons?

martha  
Oh no they are. It's just not like you're picturing. Reese shoplifted a pair of shoes when he was fourteen. He was at the shop with five of his prep school friends but you'd better believe he's the only one that got caught. Just a silly little thing and yet, two years ago Reese was just like you, getting shoo'ed away from every major law firm in New York because he had a prior. But that's when Mike found him.

bernice  
And what about Mike?

martha  
Lord, telling that story properly would take a decade. He was convicted and later acquitted of fraud for practicing law without a license. It was a tossup whether him or Harvey would go down for it- they wasted half their time squabbling for the right to take the blame. Mike spent some time in prison for it. Afterwards he got his license and became a proper upstanding lawyer. Then he married that woman...Rebecca? 

bernice  
And this place?

martha  
Free rein, a chance at glory, no holds barred against the enemy. Of course you'll have to fight and fight hard, but if that was anything but an incentive you wouldn't be here. Everything you could ever want, and they'll pay you for it. When Mike first came to me I didn't trust it either. But he has nothing to hide.

bernice  
I can trust that.

martha  
Then what is it?

bernice  
I ride the elevator up here with the same three Harvard grads every day. And it's not them but it's the same faces across from me whenever I walk into court. The same suits walking down shark street. I'm not that, I don't want to be that. But if I'm not, I don't know where I fit into this.

martha  
Exactly where you are. Bernice, you're a winner. A natural strategist. And quite frankly you could crush those elevator boys into dust. You belong in a heavy hitting firm with excellent resources, and though the rest of the city doesn't know it yet, that's here. Don't doubt yourself, it's below you.

bernice  
(smiling)  
Well sorry.

martha  
Apologies are also below you.

bernice  
Alright, fine. You're welcome.

martha  
Don't get smart with me.

bernice  
But you told me not to doubt myself, and I know I'm smart. 

martha  
Insufferable. I still don't like you.

bernice  
But you don't not like me.

martha  
Get out of my office.

Bernice stands and makes for the door.

bernice  
Good night Martha.

martha  
Shoo.

The door closes behind Bernice. Martha smiles, and chuckles to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying I'm saying but I'm just saying lmk in the comments what the dramatic romantic subplot(s) of the series should be. I'm currently leaning towards bereese or candrian, but nothing's off the table. Might fuck around and make Candice/Bernice/Adrian a thing who knows


End file.
